politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
168 Day War
The 168 Day War was a global war that began on January 17, 2016, and ended the 14 February, so contrary to the name, the war lasted for only 29 days. The war started, when the nations of Mensa HQ mass raided Vanguard. At the time, it was the largest global war on Orbis with 23 alliances and over 1,100 nations (out of 2,500 active nations) participating. It was also the first global war to end in white peace. Background Genesis Prior to the conflict, Vanguard had recently become a paperless alliance and signed a protection contract with Arrgh. Due to the Rum War breaking out Arrgh was unable to defend Vanguard leaving it vulnerable to raids. Due to this some Mensa HQ members launched raids on Vanguard between the 17th and 19th of January. When approached by Vanguard, Mensa HQ reiterated its raiding policy and hypothesized that its members were likely raiding Vanguard en masse out of boredom. Vanguard took these aggressive actions as a de facto declaration of war and formally recognized the hostilities on January 23rd, 2016. It was later recognized that Mensa HQ had called for it's members to close all open wars with Vanguard by January 21st. Escalation After almost 3 weeks of war, Rose decided that Mensa HQ's aggression towards its former Paragon ally was sufficient casus belli and declared war on Mensa HQ. Fark joined in, alleging Mensa HQ of "bullying" smaller alliances like itself. But instantly they faced counterattacks and declarations of war by The Syndicate, The Knights Radiant, Guardian, and The Coalition, who had learned the exact time and target of Rose's attack. On the following day, alliances continued declaring war with Roz Wei, TKP, and SK entering in support of Mensa HQ's side and VE, TLF and Charming Friends entering in support of Vanguard's side. Every day of the conflict brought new declarations of war. One of Rose's protectorate's at the time, Phoenix, declared war on Roz Wei in defence of Rose, a move unanticipated by Orbis as Phoenix had declared they would not be fighting. The UPN finally decided to join the war in support of Rose and VE. After UPN joined, it declared war along with VE on TKR, causing Nuclear Knights to join the war in defense of TKR, making the whole Obsidian Order join the war. The first wave ended on the 10th of February with Rose taking substantial damage while Roz Wei was obliterated from the top charts, leaving them at 19th place with 79 members. The Light Federation declared war on Mensa HQ in defence of Rose, which made The Syndicate and later The Chola to declare war on The Light Federation. Black Knights later joined the war against The Light Federation the same day. Then Cornerstone decided to join the war too and declared on BK. The war raged on for another 4 days until the 14th of February, when all remaining fighters signed a white peace. Name The name of the war sprung from the amount of time it took Rose to attack Mensa HQ over their attack on Vanguard in the Proxy War. Rose instead attacked The Syndicate to avoid a MDP chain (and Mensa HQ attacked Vanguard for the same reason, hence the name the Proxy War). As propaganda Mensa HQ created http://whenwillrosedecide.com/, and in Rose's declaration of war on Mensa in the 168 Day War, Rose stated "We Decided" when the counter was on 168 Days. Timeline * 1/23/16: Vanguard recognizes a state of hostilities with Mensa HQ * 2/3/16: Rose declares war on Mensa HQ in defense of Vanguard * 2/3/16: Fark declares war on Mensa HQ * 2/3/16: The Knights Radiant declare war on Rose in defense of Mensa HQ * 2/3/16: The $yndicate declares war on Rose in defense of Mensa HQ * 2/3/16: Guardian declares war on Rose in defense of Mensa HQ * 2/3/16: The King's Parliament declares war on Rose in defense of t$ * 2/3/16: Coalition activates its optional aggression clause with t$ and declares war on Rose * 2/4/16: Roz Wei declares war on Rose * 2/4/16: The Seven Kingdoms declares war on Rose and Fark in defense of Mensa HQ * 2/4/16: The Viridian Entente declares war on Roz Wei, Guardian and Mensa in defense of Rose * 2/4/16: The Light Federation declares war on Mensa HQ * 2/4/16: The Charming Friends activate their optional aggression clause with TLF and declare war on Mensa HQ * 2/5/16: Shuriken activates their protection treaty with VE and declares war on Mensa HQ, Guardian, and Roz Wei * 2/5/16: Alpha declares war on Roz Wei in defense of Rose * 2/5/16: The $yndicate declares war on The Light Federation and Charming Friends in defense of Mensa HQ * 2/5/16: The Socialist Workers' Front declares war on Roz Wei * 2/5/16: The Chola declares war on The Light Federation * 2/6/16: The Black Knights activate their optional aggression clause with and declare war on The Light Federation and Charming Friends * 2/6/16: Phoenix declares war on Roz Wei in defense of Rose * 2/6/16: The North American Confederacy declares war on The King's Parliament * 2/6/16: The Viridian Entente declares war on The King's Parliament * 2/7/16: Black knights declares war on the Socialist worker`s front * 2/7/16: Seven Kingdoms declares war on North American Confederacy in support of The King's Parliament. * 2/9/16: Alpha recognizes a state of hostilities with The Seven Kingdoms following SK's DoW against Alpha. * 2/9/16: The Chola declares war on Rose in support of The Syndicate. * 2/9/16: The Chola recognizes a state of hostilities with Alpha. * 2/9/16: UPN joins the war and declares war upon The Knights Radiant. * 2/9/16: The Syndicate declares war on UPN in defense of The Knights Radiant. * 2/9/16: BK declares war on VE in defense of The Knights Radiant. * 2/10/16: Nuclear Knights activated their defensive treaty with TKR and declare war on UPN. * 2/10/16: The Obsidian order join this war. TKR, NK, BK * 2/10/16: Alpha declares war on The Chola in defense of Rose. * 2/11/16: Cornerstone declares war on the Black Knights. * 2/11/16: t$, Mensa HQ, BK, The Chola, sign a peace declaration with The Light Federation, Charming Friends. * 2/12/16: Roz Wei signs a peace declaration with Phoenix. * 2/13/16: Alpha, Viridian Entente, North American Confederacy, Rose sign a peace declaration with SK. * 2/14/14: All forces sign a White Peace, effectively ending all conflicts. Category:Wars Category:Obsidian Order Category:Wars involving Arrgh! Category:Great Wars